The Trip
by Rontora
Summary: Mercedes, Tina and Kurt head to Florida for a Music competition where they meet up with Santana, Brittney, and Quinn for some good music and fun times. When they run into friends and teammates Sam, Puck, Blaine and Mike. Will new feelings come between friends or will Love shine through. Samcedes/Brittana/Klaine/Tike/Quick Disclaimer: I do not Own Glee or the Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't forgotten about the other stories but this story has been on my mind for a few days so I wanted to see what you guys think and if I should continue. Once again I do hope that you guys are having a great week. I love you and thank you all for the love you have shown me through my stories. Be Blessed. **

**Also we all know if I owned glee the glee world would be soooo different. **

* * *

Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel stared up at the tall building. They were very excited for the annual Music competition. While they all loved music and to sing but Tina and Kurt were there mostly for Mercedes. While Mercedes and Tina had been best friends since diapers, they met Kurt in the second grade. They had become inseparable even if they were all as different as night and day. But they were friends. Which is why Mercedes was the first one Kurt told when he knew he was gay. Even though the girls already knew.

And Tina and Kurt were only ones who knew that in her heart, Mercedes wanted to be a recording artist. While her parents thought she went to the competitions for the college credits they gave her at the end of the program, she did it to improve her chances at being noticed.

Every year the competition was some place new and this year was in Miami, Florida. And as they started up the stairs to the revolving doors, they smiled at each other and walked in.

"Ohmigosh…guys this place is amazing…can you believe we are going to be here for a whole month." Mercedes squealed.

Kurt wrapped his arms around them. "I know…a whole month in Miami Florida. This is so much better than last year in DC."

Tina nodded in agreement. "I agree. I am glad I got to come. I can't imagine not being here with you guys. I still can't believe my parents tried to stop me I'm 20 it's about time they trust me."

Mercedes shook her head. "Hell I'm 21 and my dad still acts like I am 12. Sometimes I am just glad to be away from them you know. Just to get a break."

They placed their many bags onto the baggage cart and wheeled it into the hotel as they walked over to the front desk and Mercedes smiled widely looking at the woman behind the desk.

"Hi uh, Holly. My name is Mercedes Jones and we are here for the Fourth Annual Sing Your Heart Out Competition."

She nodded looking at the computer. Tina looked around seeing the busyness of the place. She looked at Holly. "This place seems a lot more crowded than last year did."

Holly looked up. "That is because we are also hosting this football tournament or something that has to do with a bunch of Jocks."

As if on cue a group of four guys walked over to the counter. Mercedes felt her heart skip a beat as a she heard someone's sexy southern drawl.

"Excuse me we need to check in."

She turned staring into the most intense green eyes she had ever seen. She bit her bottom lip to stop the 'damn' that threatened to escape her lips. She cleared her throat. Turning back to Holly. She glanced at the group of guys.

"Guys I will be with you a minute I am just checking these Ladies and that young man in."

She gave them a polite nod and Mercedes tapped her fingers on her phone case trying not to look over to the group of guys to her right. Tina tapped her shoulder.

"Girl." She whispered. "He is staring at you."

"SO." Mercedes whispered back through her teeth. Holly looked back at Mercedes. "Ok I will need to see the credit card that is on file. And I will have your keys. Will two be fine?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No it's a three bed suite Kurt is staying with us so we need three keys." Mercedes said handing her the credit card.

Holly took the card and walked away as Mercedes heard one off the guys whisper something and they laughed. She turned towards them.

"Is something funny?"

Mercedes had her hand on her hips as she turned to get a view of all four guys. Trying to take her eyes away from the mesmerizing green ones, she looked at the guy with a Mohawk on his head. "I said is there a problem?"

"No sexy momma we were just saying your boyfriend is one lucky guy. He gets to share both of you deviously lovely ladies."

He licked his lips, rubbing his hands together looking like he was undressing her with his eyes and Mercedes scoffed. "Eww. You did not just undress me with your eyes, you are a pervert. Our sleep arrangements are none of your business. So do me a favor and go shave that squirrel on your head because it looks dead."

Green eyes smirked as one of the other guys stood in front of squirrel head. "I am so sorry you had to deal with him, he was repeatedly dropped on his head as a baby. I am Blaine, the insensitive guy back there is Puck. This guy to my right is Mike and my friend over here is Sam. Puck didn't mean to offend you I hope you know that."

Mercedes didn't say a word, before she could turn away Kurt moved forward. "I am Kurt. That is Mercedes and Tina. I am sorry Mercy tends to speak her mind a lot. Also for the record I'm not with either one of them. Not that I wouldn't I mean they are gorgeous."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Taking the keys and receipt from Holly. "Thank you so much Holly have a good night. Come on guys."

Blaine smiled after them. "It was a pleasure to meet you guys."

Kurt turned back to him and waved as Tina shook her head.

"Oh they were super fine."

Mercedes laughed. "Oh now she speaks."

They walked to the elevator and Kurt looked back over to the guys. "I think Blaine and I have something in common."

Before Mercedes can scoff someone spoke for her. "I think Lady Hummel is right no strait guy wears Capri's and that much hair gel."

All three of them turned towards Santana and screamed. Mercedes hugged her. "I thought you weren't coming this year?"

"Well you know I had to come and show you guys how we get down in Lima Heights Adjacent."

Tina was next followed by Kurt. Kurt smiled. "So Satan what floor are you on?"

"12 what about you guys?"

Mercedes looked at her Key card. "12 floor. Which means party in your room Tana cause we sure ani't doing it in mine. Who are you sharing a room with anyway?"

"Well of course you know me and Brittney will be in the same room. But since Sugar couldn't come with Quinn we let her stay with us."

Tina sighed. "Oh God the UN holy trinity in one room? Why do I feel like this is going to be one crazy ass month?"

Santana smiled widely. "Because it will be. We should get upstairs those guys are really staring hard over here."

Mercedes shifted her purser on her shoulder while pushing the up button. Santana laughed. "Too late they are all coming over here." Tina pinched Mercedes. "Oww what was that for?"

"Be nice?"

"I am nice."

"Be nicer."

The elevator doors opened and everyone stepped in. Mercedes looked at the luggage cart and sighed. "I am going to wait for the other one this won't fit with all you guys." She pulled one of the keys and handed it to Kurt. He sighed. "Want me to wait with you?"

"No I will be fine."

He nodded stepping into the elevator. Puck looked at Sam. "Hey you want me to hold the elevator for you?"

"No I will catch the next one."

Puck looked over to Mercedes and grinned. "I bet you will."

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets as they waited for the elevator in silence. As the doors opened she tried to push it in but the wheel got stuck.

"Here let me help you." Sam said helping her push the cart into the elevator.

She smiled. "Thank you."

She pressed the 12 button and looked at him. "What number?"

"12."

She smirked. "Of course you are."

He folded his arms. "It wasn't my idea. Blaine likes your guy friend and Mike likes your girlfriend and Puck well he is him. They asked Holly what floor you guys were on and she told them."

"And what about you? Which one of my friends do you like?"

Sam smiled down to her. "I don't "like" any of your friends. I am here to train for my up and coming season."

"What is that? Like a football competition or something?"

"Yeah it's like a training camp for college players looking for more of an edge."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah." Sam said looking at the numbers.

Mercedes just nodded waiting for the elevator to stop. As the doors opened Sam helped her pull the cart out. She nodded a thank you and began pulling it towards her room. Sam cleared his throat.

"So I guess I will see you around?"

Mercedes stopped at her door and shook her head in disbelief as he stood opening his door across from her.

"I don't see how we can miss each other."

She gave him a slight smile and he gave her a lopsided grin that stopped her heart. She shook her head opening the door. That was one painfully good looking man.

Sam entered the room wondering what was on Mercedes mind. When he saw her she intrigued him. How she didn't fawn all over Puck. Her protectiveness over her friends. It didn't hurt that she was absolutely beautiful. But Puck called dibs and if he learned anything it was to respect the dibs.

Puck walked over to him. "So did you put in a good word for me?"

"I told her you guys were interested."

"And?"

"And nothing she didn't say anything."

Puck sighed. "That was one fine looking woman. I am going to need you to run interference."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you owe me. And because she sees right threw my bull."

Blaine walked through the adjourning door followed by Mike. "So I asked them if they wanted to join us for dinner and they said yes."

Sam sat on the bed and laid back. "Have fun."

Mike sat next to him. "You have to come. It would be more of us then them if you don't."

"How you figure?" Sam asked rubbing his temples.

"Because that Latina is gay and she is bringing her girl. But they have another friend they invited. So if you don't come someone will be alone and that means no one on one time."

Sam sighed, "Look I understand that you guys need my southern charm and handsome features to help attract girls but I'm out. I need to start preparing for this week. Unlike you guys I take all this training very seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Glee or "Angel" by Amanda Perez. I just think Mercedes would tear that song up. Just saying.**

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt sighed taking in the beauty of the room as Tina opens the adjoining door for Santana, Brittney and Quinn. The room was beautiful. Living room/kitchen was across from the bathroom. The room consisted of two queen beds and one king bed in an adjoining room. Mercedes stood and smiled at Quinn.

"Well look at you Ms. Frabray I would say Boston looks good on you but you already know that."

Quinn hugged her and Santana smiled widely. "This is going to be fun."

Tina sat in on the recliner in the room. "So who do you think looks better?"

Kurt smiled. "Blaine. He is one fine piece of man over there."

Tina smiled. "I dunno Mike was looking so good. And he was tall so I would love to climb that sexy body of his."

Mercedes stood. "Ok I am going to unpack."

Santana smiled. "Come on Cedes none of them caught your eyes?"

Mercedes exhaled. "Fine! If I had to pick one I hate the least. I guess Sam. But it doesn't matter."

"Well we will just make sure we sit you next to him at dinner."

"Dinner?"

Tina smiled. "We asked them to join us for dinner."

"I'm not going." Mercedes stated

Santana smiled. "Come on kill joy you know you are interested."

Mercedes shook her head. "I am not. I am here for one reason and that is music not boys."

Mercedes grabbed her music notebook and sighed. "I am not going. I will see you guys later. Have fun."

She walked out of the room and down the hall. She had to admit Sam was handsome and that accent did things to her insides but she needed to stay focused. And if she would have went to dinner with them, she might have to sit next to squirrel head and that was not happening.

She walked off the elevator and looked towards the pools. They had an outside and indoor. A bunch of kids were enjoying the inside pool so she headed to the outside one.

The sun had started to set and the sky was turning orange and purple. She sighed taking her sandals off and placing her feet in the pool. She began to write thinking of what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. She began to um the music trying to get the working right. Someone sat beside her and stuck their feet in the water. She sighed without looking up.

"Kurt I said I was not interested in going out with you and them."

"Yeah I'm not either." She heard being said in that sexy southern drawl. She turned and saw Sam smiling at her. She closed her notebook.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be alone. And the indoor pool was full. Honestly when I saw you sitting here I was going to walk away."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I heard you singing and I was intrigued,

She exhaled. "I wasn't singing I was humming. I just can't get this song to sound right."

"Sing it for me."

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Sam shoulder bumped her. "I won't laugh. Come one sometime doing things out loud helps."

Mercedes sighed, "Fine."

She cleared her throat. "It's been five months since you went away you left without a word nothing to say. When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul but it wasn't good enough for you no. So I asked God. God send me an Angel from the heavens above. Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love. Cause I do. Is cry. God send me an Angel to wipe the tears from my eyes."

Sam smiled as she continued.

"And I know it might sound crazy but after all that I still love you. You wanna come back in my life but now there is something I have to do. I have to tell the one that I once adored that they can't have my love no more. Because my heart can't take no more lies and my eyes are all out of cries. So God. God send me an angel from the heavens above. Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love cause all I do. Is cry. God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes.

Now you had me on my knees begging God please to send you back to me. I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep and you make me feel like I could not breathe. All I wanted to do was feel your touch and give you all of my love. But you took my love for granted, want my loving now but you can't have it. God send me an angel from the heavens above. Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love. Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes."

She stopped and they sat in silence for a while just looking up to the sky. Sam cleared his throat. "I don't see what was wrong with it. I thought it was beautiful and emotional. He really broke your heart huh?"

She turned towards him moving her lips the left side of her face. "Yeah. I guess you can say that."

Sam sighed as the breeze sent her scent his way. The vanilla fruity scent made his mouth water for her. He couldn't understand why his body craved to be near her.

"Well whoever he was, he was stupid."

Mercedes stood grabbing her flip flops and sighed, "Yeah well he is happy and I am alone. So maybe I was the stupid one."

Sam stood walking over to her. "Sometimes we make stupid choices to learn from."

"Yeah well we dated for two years. And because I wouldn't sleep with him after our first time, he cheated on me. So what was I supposed to learn from that?"

"That you deserved better."

Mercedes nodded. "Well there is that. Or it means I am meant to be alone."

She started walking back inside and Sam followed her, "you know my friend Puck. Well his name is Noah actually but we call him Puck. He seems to think that you guys would hit it off."

"Yeah no thank you Puck is not my type. He is Punk and I am R&B, Jazz and soul. It wouldn't work so let him down easily for me."

Sam laughed following her to the elevator. "Ok so what is your type?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Honesty, chivalry. I am an old fashion and romance kind of girl. I want to be wooed and swept off my feet. I want to be kissed like my lips save him. I want to feel like he wants to be worthy of me so he does everything in his power to make me feel like I am his."

Sam smiled. "And what would you do for him?"

"I would give him all of me. I would be his everything. I would do all the things that would show him he made the right choice."

"Ok but you aren't really saying anything."

"I know. It's like I can't because I don't know who the guy would be so to answer that question I would actually have to be dating someone so tell you what I would be doing."

As the exited the elevator Sam exhaled. He really didn't want the conversation to end. She smiled.

"Well see you around."

"Wait. I am still curious so maybe we can talk a little more?"

Mercedes bit her lower lip and sighed. She really enjoyed talking to him.

"Ok."

She opened the door happy that everyone was gone. She sat down grabbing the menu from the refrigerator. Sam smiled.

"Ok so if you were dating me what would you do for me?"

"I don't know anything about you. And I doubt we would date anyways."

"Why not?"

"I doubt we have any chemistry."

"Was there chemistry between you and your ex?"

She shrugged. He sighed. "Is there a reason you didn't sleep with him?"

She exhaled loudly. "I wasn't in love with him. We dated for a year and a half and one day after he kept asking for it I just gave in and when we had sex it just didn't move me. I really cared about him and I did love him but I wasn't in love with him. He didn't excite me. You know. When we kissed it was bland my heart didn't race. I guess I always thought when you were with the one your body just goes crazy. You know you should slow down but you can't. Or you don't want to. I want someone to awaken that in me. Sounds crazy huh?"

"Not at all. You know there is a simple way to tell if we have chemistry."

Mercedes laughed. "And why would I want to have chemistry with you?"

Sam moved closer to her. "Really. I don't know if you notice but I am a pretty good looking guy. I can make chemistry with anyone."

"Yeah ok."

"Fine stand up and close your eyes."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Stand up and close your eyes. Come on just do it."

She shrugged standing up and closing her eyes. Sam stood behind her moving her hair to the other side of her neck as he brushed his lips against the newly exposed skin. She shuddered and he smiled moving up to her ear. His lifted his hands to gently caress her arms.

"See it's not just about emotionally connecting to someone. It's about making them feel wanted."

He moved in front of her and looked down to her. "Open your eyes."

She did what he said seeing the lust and want in his eyes.

Sam exhaled looking into her eyes. Kissing her neck and touching her had been a bad decision. As he looked down to her all he could think about was tasting her lips.

He licked his lips and smiled. "You feel your heart speeding up, your body shivering with anticipation. That's is the chemistry between us."

He pulled her closer to him. He had no idea what he was doing any more. He had done this experiment a few times but never had he had this reaction from himself. He felt his body betray him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to resist the urge to kiss him.

She smiled. "See the way I see it what you just described happen is lust. When the body gets excited and turned on of course you feel something. Like now I have my arms wrapped around your neck and your instinct is telling you to pulling closer which you are trying not to do. Chemistry in my eyes is a mixture or being friends with someone you like. Having a passion build inside you for them and wanting to be with them in more than just a physical way. And if you have that attraction and that passion then being sexually awaken by someone can happen naturally. Like it's not forced."

Sam licked his lips. "Ok so if I kissed you would I be proving my theory right or yours."

"I don't know." She said completely blanking on everything they had talked about and focusing on his big plump kissable lips.

Sam let his head descend down to hers taking her lips in his. He pulled her body closer to his and loved how her curves fit him perfectly. He loved how his hands seemed at home wrapped around her. She stood on her tippy toes deepening the kiss. Sam nipped her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. As she opened it she allowed his tongue to twist around hers.

As his tongue fought hers she moaned into his mouth. Which Sam thought was the sexiest thing. She pulled him into the bedroom with her and shut the door as Sam pushed her against it. He ground his erection into her center feeling the heat rise from within her. She tugged at his shirt pulling it over his head going back to his lips as tugged at her. He moved down to her neck removing her shirt and revealing her blue lacy bra. His mouth hovered over her breast as she ran her fingers through his hair moaning in delight.

As he worked his way back up to her lips he picked her up placing her on the bed. Her mind was in a haze as he unhooked her bra and tasted her right nipple while kneading her left breast with his right hand.

"Sam." She said about to protest until he moved his lips back up to her lips. Sam unbutton her jeans pulling them down kissing his way down her body. His shorts were next as he hovered over her again. She moaned at his fullness. Feeling him grinding between her legs made her want him more.

As he worked her breast over again with his lips his hands went to her core. She let out a long sigh as he played with her clit.

He went back to her lips moving his hand faster. "Oh God Sam I need you. I need you inside of me."

That was all the validation that he needed. With one swipe he removed her panties, his boxers were next. He got to his jeans and placed the condom on in record time afraid she would stop him. As he lined himself up with her center she moaned feeling him against her. She thrust upward her body begging for him to be inside her. Sam complied and entered her with one slow motion.

She cried out his name as he rested fully inside her. He had never felt so content in his life. He had sex before but this was different. Being inside her felt like she was made for him.

He moved out slowly entering her at the same pace as before. "Ooh Sam. Oh please." She moaned.

Sam let out a moan of his own as she thrust up again trying to move faster. "Good you are so tight and warm. You feel so good."

He said into her neck as he moved faster. She moaned his name as he gripped thighs moving faster within her. Minutes ticked away as Sam listened to the sweet sounds of Mercedes moaning his name. She pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Sam Harder please Harder."

As his pace quickened again he felt her muscles tighten and knew she was close.

"Come on Cedes I know you're ready. Cum for me."

He lifted her legs over his shoulders pounding her harder and faster and noticed her starting to unravel. She started to hit a high note as the wave of passion overtook her and she moaned happily as he let himself go.

As both their breathing went back to normal Mercedes shook her head.

"Oh my God what did we just do?" she sat up grabbing her shirt. "What did we do?"

Sam smiled. "Well you see when a man and a woman like each other."

"You need to leave." She said pulling her pants on.

"What?"

"You gotta go."

"Come on you look like you like to cuddle afterwards."

"Sam shut up. We just had sex. Oh my God I just had sex with a guy I barely know. I don't even know your last name."

"It's Evan's what's yours?"

"Get out!" she said throwing his clothes at him. He smiled.

"I will leave if you tell me two things."

She was fully dressed with her hand on her hips. "Fine what is it?"

"Ok first what is your last name?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jones."

"Well it is nice to meet you Mercedes Jones."

"Ok and the second question?"

"Can we do this again? Because I really enjoyed myself."

He gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart stop. She shook her head. "No. now get out. You can't be in here when they get back."

Mercedes pushed him out of her door and Sam grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Are we going to talk about what just happened?"

"What's to talk about? This never happened."

Sam couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. "I know I was joking earlier but seriously. Can we please just talk about this?"

Mercedes looked at him. She wanted to kick him out. Not because she didn't enjoy herself but because she did. But it couldn't happen again.

"Ok Sam what?"

"Look I know because I am a jock or whatever you think I pick girls up and sleep with them but I don't. I haven't even had sex in over a year. I just, when we kissed I felt something deep within my soul that made me just want to have you. And now that I have had you." He moved closer to her. "Now that I have been inside of you. I can't just not want to do that over and over again. And make you feel so good that you hit that high note each and every time."

Mercedes backed away from him. "Sam."

He backed her against the wall. "Be honest with me."

Mercedes swallowed hard. Being that close to him made her want him all over again. "I haven't been with anyone since my ex. He was my first and like I said I felt nothing so there was no point in doing it again. But with you just not. Something happened within me that I am not quite sure how to deal with. You made me feel things and say things that I just. Sam please just go."

"Let me take you out? I know you are busy during the day and so am I but at night we are free. One date to see if there is more to us then sex."

"Fine tomorrow night." She grabbed the pen off of the counter and some paper and wrote down her number.

"Text me what time. Now go."

She pushed him to the door and opened it. "Good night."

Sam shook his head pulling her closer to him. He kissed her as passionately as he could before releasing her and walking towards his door. "Good night."

Mercedes leaned against the door as she closed it. Never in her life had someone made her feel the things Sam had. She walked to her room touching her lips. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not Own glee. Or the song Emotions by Destiny's Child.

* * *

Mercedes awoke with a smile on her face. She went right to bed when she heard everyone come in laughing. She couldn't let them see her until she had a chance to process everything that happened. She sighed getting up and heading to the shower. She wanted to be ready and our before anyone woke up. A half an hour later she smiled ruffling her hair and grabbing her phone and room key. She wanted to check out the great room where the convention was going to be. She needed every edge she could get.

As she tip toed past the bed's she was surprised to see the room Kurt sleep under the covers with Blaine sleep on top of them the extra blanket from the closet was used to cover him up. Tina was nowhere to be found. She shook her head walking quietly out the door and right into Santana.

"Hey Cedes where are you sneaking off too?"

"I am not sneaking off to anywhere and what are you doing up so early."

"I am heading down to the breakfast buffet. Since you aren't sneaking anywhere wanna join me."

"Uhhh."

"Great let's go."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip following Santana. Tina and Kurt she could fool. Tana on the other hand was not fooled by no's and you are crazy but Santana could see right through her lies.

As they arrived down to breakfast Mercedes exhaled a curse as Puck smiled walking over to them. "Why good morning Tana." He looked over to Mercedes. "Sexy momma."

Mercedes shook her head. "Oh hell to the no if you are referring to me my name is Mercedes."

She pushed past him and he grabbed her arm. "Wait, please we missed you last night and I was really hoping that we could get together and learn more about each other. I really wanted to get to know you because I think you are cute."

"Look let I am going to tell you this really slowly because I really think that dead thing on your head is clouding your judgment. I am not interested in you or anything you have to offer. There are plenty of stupid girls around her who will fall for your stupid pathetic and all around juvenile lines. Sorry but what I am looking for you just can't give me so go run your lines on someone else."

Mercedes yanked her arm away from him and Santana followed after her laughing. "Damn Cedes, Auntie Snix is proud of you. But it's not like you have a boyfriends and Puck is cute if you are into guys which you and I both know you are. So what exactly are you looking for?"

Mercedes shook her head walking towards the waffle maker. As she made her plate she felt her core heat up. She bit her bottom lip knowing that Sam had made an appearance in the dining area. She turned towards him wondering if he regretted what happened between them. As much as she wanted to regret it she couldn't. She smiled as he gave her a slight nod and went to sit with Puck. Santana shook her head acknowledging the smile on Mercedes face.

"What did you do?"

Mercedes looked at her taking a bite of a strawberry. "What are you talking about?"

"I take it trouty mouth over there is Sam and the way you guys are smiling at each other is not a "hey nice to meet" you smile but "I have seen you naked" smile."

Mercedes shook her head. "Trouty mouth?"

"What nickname do you want Trouty Mouth, Guppy Lips, Groper Mouth, Froggy Lips? I can keep going his mouth is huge what else would I call him? And stop changing the subject."

"Tana I am trying to enjoy my breakfast."

"Oh my God you hooked up with him."

Mercedes began to choke on her waffle. She grabbed her orange juice and cleared her throat. "What are you talking about I don't even really know him."

"Oh you may not know him but you got down and dirty. Oh Lord ima lose it. I have never been so proud of you. Wait I know you had sex with him but when?"

Mercedes exhaled deeply. "Last Night."

Santana gasped as Mercedes held her hand in her face. "Tana please don't say anything. I don't know what happened we were talking and he made me laugh and then we were talking about chemistry and he kissed me. Things kinda went from zero to a hundred in no time."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well how the hell was it? Was he hung like a horse or small with tiny balls?"

"Oh my God can we please stop this?"

"Then tell me the truth. How was it?"

"Santana we have known each other for what almost five years now?"

"Yeah so?"

"So have I ever talked to you about my sex life?"

"No because you have never had one. Now tell me or I will go over to Trouty mouth and ask him. Seriously how wide can he open that thing? Looks like he could suck the top of a pickle jar off with ease?"

"Santana!"

"Then tell me?"

"Fine. It was." She stopped to bite her bottom lip. She needed to find the right words. "Earth shattering. He did things to my body that I am still unsure how he did. I hit this note that was pure. I dunno I just find myself craving his touch and kiss. And I need to stop. I am crazy."

Santana shook her head. "No you aren't. Good sex no scratch that. GREAT sex will do that to you. So are you going to do it again?"

"I don't know. He asked me out to dinner tonight."

"You know Cedes I think you have this whole dating thing backwards. First they buy you dinner and swag then you give them the booty."

"Stop!"

Mercedes squealed throwing a grape at Santana.

Puck sigh heavily shaking his head. "Man I swear that girl is a real bitch."

Sam looked at Puck angrily. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Dude what other reason would a chick turn this down?"

He said pointing to himself. Sam shook his head,

"Maybe you just aren't her type."

"What you think she's gay? Makes sense I mean all girls want a ride on Puck."

Sam shook his head. "I didn't say that I just think you should move on. Didn't you say their other friend the blonde one was cute?"

"Who Quinn? Well yeah she is cute but she also seems stuck up."

San drank his Orange juice looking over to a laughing Mercedes. "Puck seriously just walk away. She isn't interested."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Not in so many words."

"Yeah well if she don't want me she better not be messing around with some loser up here. Puck will not be made a fool of."

"Yeah well Puck is already making a fool of himself talking in the third person."

Puck looked over to Mercedes and sighed. "She is a pretty one though. I really wanted to see if she was as feisty in the sack."

"Puck!"

"What it is a valid question? Come on admit that she is cute."

"I never said she wasn't."

"So admit that you would have sex with her."

Sam stood grabbing his plate. "This conversation is over. Come on we have to get ready for practice."

* * *

Mercedes smiled as Shelby their vocal coach smiled at them, while taking the stage.

"Welcome everyone. Old and New. I would like to welcome you. For those who do not know how we work here. This is first and foremost a workshop to groom your talents. To make you see what you are made of so to speak. Then at the end of the month we have our annual Make your mark contest. It is strictly nomination status. You show us what you can do we nominate you. This year will be a little different. You will no longer be allowed to decline your invitation."

Mercedes bowed her head silently as Shelby looked at her. For the last four years she was nominated and she declined saying she wasn't ready.

Shelby continued. "When you checked in you were each given a group number. Find your teachers and you can begin immediately."

Kurt raised his hand and Shelby smiled looking at him. "I know what you are going to ask Kurt it's the same thing every year. Yes you can switch groups. Although I still think you would fare well working with Will."

Tina and Mercedes shook their heads smiling at Kurt. He never wanted to work with the guys. "So I need every group to go into your respected places. For my group we well those who have been with me from the beginning will show you how it is done. So I need Mercedes, Santana, Marley, Unique and Tina." Kurt smiled loving their performances. "Now when you guys are in a group it is easy to get lost. You feel like your voice doesn't matter. And you would be wrong. Each voice each tone has its own unique quality. My girls have been working on harmonizing and allow their individual voices to make one natural sound. Also being a great performer means being able to perform with little notice so we will give the girls five minutes to warm up. That is enough time for all of you to find your groups and group leaders.

For those who don't know I will call them out to you. Now we are really informal so anyone who is in group A. with Shelby that is me. Kurt stand up." Kurt did as he was asked. "Since I am up here if you are in my group you can sit with him. Now Will is over there in the corner. He is Group B. Holly is in the back she is C."

As Shelby continued Mercedes smiled hugging Unique and Marley. Unique smiled.

"Ok so what are we singing?"

Mercedes looked at all the girls. They always looked at her as their leader.

"I think we should sing what we closed with Last year. We all know the song and our parts."

Marley smiled. "And you can take lead and totally kill it."

As everyone agreed Unique held up her hand in praise. "Child this is happening!"

Mercedes shook her head laughing as the other girls did. Marley and Unique were best friends and had great voices but were not as open to singing in front of people as she Tina and Santana were. But Mercedes still loved the girls. When Unique first joined she was afraid people would judge her because she was transgender but everyone even Santana surprisingly was very supportive of her. Mercedes loved her second family.

Sam, Blaine, Puck and Mike were walking back to their room returning from the first of their two a day practices. They had to two hours to relax until they had to be back at the bus for round two. Still in their uniforms, they walked past the conference room looking inside to see what was going on. Mike smiled widely seeing Tina on stage.

"Hey guy's ima meet you back at the room. Tina is on stage. Actually Tina, Mercedes Santana and two others."

Sam stopped when he heard Mercedes name. As the others followed Mike inside Sam smiled seeing Mercedes take the mic. She was breathtaking. And he meant that every time he saw her she took his breath away. She wore a lavender sundress that hugged her curves and white sandals and all Sam could think of was how he needed to touch her again. He looked over to Puck who seemed to be in awe of her as well. Damn it he thought. Puck still wanted her.

Mercedes beamed down from the stage. "Ok guys Hi. We are known around here as the Trouble Tones because my first year here we were trouble."

Everyone laughed as she continued. "This song we sang to close out last year's ceremony and we will sing it for you now."

As Mercedes moved placed the microphone back on the stage she glance up and saw Sam. Her heart stopped in her chest seeing him in full pads. His hair was matted and she could tell he was sweaty but he looked absolutely delicious. She cleared her throat looking away from him and began to sing.

**It's over and done…but the heartache lives on…inside…and who is the one your clinging to…instead of me tonight**"

She smiled as Marley and Unique began to sing with her.  
And where are you now

**Now that I need you.**

Tears on my pillow.

**Wherever you go**

I'll cry me a river

That leads to your ocean but you're never see me fall apart.

All five girls begin to sing and the guys take a seat loving what they are witnessing.

In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion taking me over

Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song

And if you don't come back come back to me darling

**Don't you know that there's**.

Nobody left in this world to hold me tight.

**And don't you know there's no**

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight.

**Kiss good night. **

Good night Good night Good night

Santana took the second verse.

_I'm there at your side apart of all the things you are…but you've got a part of someone else…you've gotta go find your shining star. _

And where are you now

_Now that I need you. _

Tears on my pillow.

**Wherever you go**

I'll cry me a river

_That leads to your ocean but you're never see me fall apart._

In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion taking me over…caught up in sorrow…lost in the song and if you don't come back come back to me darling

_Don't you know that there's_.

Nobody left in this world to hold me tight.

_And don't you know there's no_

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight.

_Kiss good night_.

Good night Good night Good night

And where are you now

Tina stood forward taking her mic off the stand.

Now that I need you. 

Tears on my pillow.

Wherever you go

I'll cry me a river

_That leads to your ocean but you're never see me fall apart._

The remaining four girls removed their mic and joined Tina.

In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion taking me over…caught up in sorrow…lost in the song and if you don't come back come back to me darling don't you know that there's."

**There's no**

Nobody left in this world to hold me tight.

**And don't you know there's no**

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

**Kiss good night**.

Good night Good night Good night

As the song ended the room erupted with applause. Shelby walked up to the stage smiling widely, "Now that is what I'm talking about. The harmony. The togetherness. This is what you guys will strive for while you are here. This is what you will accomplish! So let's begin."

Tina sent a wave to Mike. As the guys began to leave. Sam had made up in his mind that by the end of this month he and Mercedes would be together. Not knowing that Puck had the same thing on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

First I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Sam grabbed his phone for the fifth time checking to see if Mercedes had responded to his text. Blaine who was sitting next to their new found friend Artie Abrams playing Call of duty, side eyed him shaking his head.

"So who has you checking your phone every two seconds?"

Sam looked up to his best friend. "What?"

Artie smirked not taking his eyes off the screen. "Your boys got it bad. Take it from me. I came to this football camp to get away from the tasties that be riding me all day. I swore off women so I could focus and keep earning my football scholarship and what happens? I walk into the damn Charlie's angels. I mean honey's had it all going on in all the right places. The best part was there was one of every flavor and every body type I damn near fell to the ground begging them to let me be their man slave."

Blaine started to laugh as Sam checked his phone again. "Artie you are a mess. Sam seriously who is it?"

Sam sighed inwardly. Puck was gone for a while he had gone down to the gym. "Mercedes."

Blaine shook his head. "Sam! You know how Puck feels about her?"

"No I know Puck wants to feel her. I actually like her."

"How? I don't even think either of you have spent two minutes with her."

Sam exhaled. "The other night when you guys went out with Kurt and everyone…I saw her down at the pool and we talked and got to know each other. I like her I really do. I just hope she likes me."

Blaine put his controller down. "Hey Artie I am going to be right back."

Artie waved his hand in acknowledgment of Blaine's request as he spoke into his mic. "Yo guys cover me. I'm going for the flag."

Blaine stood walking with Sam to his room. "Ok spill."

"What? I told you we talked and I like her."

"Sam how long have we been friends?"

"Almost 15 years."

"I know you so be honest with me. Ever since that night you had a little pep in your step. You were practically drooling when we saw the girls perform. What happened between you too?"

"We talked like said and then we had sex."

Blaine's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. He lifted his eye brows at him folding one hand across his chest and the other rubbing his head.

"Sam I know this is going to be a really weird question but um. How do you go from talking to having sex with a girl you barely know?"

"That's the thing Blaine I have no idea. We were talking about life and relationships and Chemistry."

"God Sam tell me you didn't use that lame line on her?"

"That's the thing. Usually when I do my whole chemistry flirt thing. It drives the girls wild and they want me. Then I walk away and feel really good about myself."

"Yeah but at the girl's expense."

"Well it backfired big time. When I did it on her. I wanted to and needed to kiss her. Then I kissed her and I just needed more. Next thing I know she was kicking me out of her room after we had sex."

"Ok first of all were you safe? Cause I know it's been a while for you?"

"Of Course who do I look like Puck?"

"Speaking of him what are you going to do? You know he thinks he is in love with her or something."

"I don't know. I have never let a girl come between us but this feels different. This is different."

"And what is the reason behind looking at your phone?"

"I invited her out tonight and I am just waiting for her to text me that is ready."

Blaine shook his head. "You got it bad don't you?"

Before Sam could answer his phone vibrated. He smiled widely as he read the text. "Blaine I got to go. I will see you later."

"Sam" Blaine said sighing. "Just be careful. At dinner Kurt told Puck not to get involved with Cedes because she doesn't believe in love. Well the idea that true love exist. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You are enjoying Kurt aren't you?"

"Yes. I like him."

"I know what I am dealing with. I will be careful. Until I can tell Puck just don't say anything ok."

"Yeah, have fun."

Sam nodded walking out of the door. His voice got caught in his throat as he saw Mercedes. "Wow." He said clearing his throat. She wore a knee length blue jean skirt with a pair of open toe heels and a dark blue shoulder cutout shirt. Her hair was wavy and long flowing over her shoulders and her makeup was subtle and light. She completed the look with her a pair of diamond studs and her "sexy" necklace.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled biting her lip. Sam donned a white Henley short sleeve shirt with a pair of fitted jeans. "You look nice too. So where are we going?"

Sam smiled. "I saw this nice looking bistro at least that is what Blaine called it, while we were coming back to the hotel. It's right next door."

Mercedes nodded following him to the elevator. Sam exhaled softly. "Thanks for coming tonight. I thought you might not come."

"Honestly I wasn't going to but somehow I felt I would regret it if I didn't so here I am."

They stepped off the elevator and Sam lead her out of the hotel. As they walked the few hundred feet to the restaurant Mercedes smiled to herself looking over to Sam. He was a very good looking guy and the way his shirt clung to his body made her want him all over again. He had a very sexy body and she dreamed of his body and the way he touched her. She shook her head slightly fanning herself.

As they entered the nice little bistro Mercedes smiled at how cozy it looked. There were tables and booths. Dim lighting and the place smelled amazing. As the hostess walked them to their seats Sam pulled out her chair then took his seat. The hostess handed them their menus.

"Kitty is your server today and she will be with you in a moment."

They both nodded as she walked away. Sam smiled. "So how was your day?"

"It was good. I love the convention it's always a fun time to be had."

"So have your grown up with everyone here?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No just Kurt and Tina. We met Santana and Brittney when the convention just started and Quinn and her sister Sugar the next year. We were all put in the same group so it just worked. We clicked. What about you and your crew?" she said as the waitress placed breadsticks on their table.

"Hi I am kitty can I take your drink orders?"

Mercedes smiled. "Umm can I have a strawberry Lemonade?"

Sam smiled. "I will have that too."

Kitty wrote it down sighing. "Ok and what can I get you to eat?"

Mercedes glanced her at her menu once more before she ordered. "I will take the chicken Alfredo with grilled chicken."

She wrote it down and smiled sweetly at Sam. "And you handsome."

Sam shook his head. "I guess I will have the same extra chicken and cheese though."

She nodded and left the table. Mercedes laughed. "Nice order."

"I wasn't trying to copy you it's just she was staring so hard I couldn't think. I would have said anything to get her to leave the table."

"Ex girl friend?"

Sam shook his head. "Not really."

"I was joking." She said mouth dropping.

Sam smiled widely. "Me too. Nice to see you were threatened."

Mercedes shoved him shaking her head. "Whatever answer the question?"

"Blaine, Mike and I met in elementary school. While we met Puck in middle school. I guess you can say we do a lot of things together. They are like my second family."

She beamed thinking of her friends. "I get that. Where are you from?"

"Nashville Tennessee. You?"

"San Diego, California. Any siblings?"

"A younger brother and sister. They are twins."

Mercedes let her jaw drop. "That is crazy I have a twin sister."

Sam stared at her for a second. "No way. There is no way you have a twin?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked boldly.

"You are far too beautiful to have a twin. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the women in the world. They already have you to compete with."

Mercedes blushed shaking her head. "Smooth that was smooth. I don't have a twin but I do have an older brother."

After they finished dinner and dessert Sam regretfully had to walk her to her room. They both had an early morning. Sam walked her to her door and shoved his hands into his front pockets.

"Tonight was really fun. Thank you for going out with me."

"Surprisingly I had fun too."

"Well." He said growing increasingly nervous. "Goodnight."

He turned to walk away but Mercedes stopped him. "Sam?"

He turned towards her and she pulled him into a searing kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held him close deepening the kiss.

She pulled away with a big smile on her face. "I really, really like you Sam Evans."  
Sam smiled down to her. "Well that is good because I really, really like you too Mercedes Jones."

She placed another fast kiss on his lips before entering her room. She leaned against the door contemplating going back out there and kissing him again. Kurt and Tina looked up from the couch with huge grins on their faces. Tina stood up.

"Where were you?"

"I told you I went out."

Kurt placed his left hand under his chin. "So how was it? Was Sam all southern gentlemanly and stuff?"

Mercedes walked dreamily away from the door. "He was perfect." She said biting her bottom lip. Kurt stood moving closer to her. "Oh My God Cedes you like him."

Tina looked from Kurt to Mercedes. Mercedes was absolutely glowing and Tina gasped. "She does like him. Oh my God this is wonderful."

Mercedes squealed with Tina. "I know."

Kurt shook his head. "Cedes what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have no business falling for him. When you mentioned you guys were going out I thought ok he is going to get the good ole Cedes cold shoulder. But you really like him don't you?"

"Where is bad in that Kurt?"

"You know where bad is!"

Kurt pulled Mercedes down to the couch. "Cedes you know I love you and I promised Momma D and Pops that I would look out for you. Cedes you have to stop seeing Sam."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you will hurt him. Cedes you can't have a boyfriend and we all know you can't love him?"

"Kurt I have had boyfriends before."

"None that had you looking like this. Cedes if you like Sam, don't have him get to know you and fall in love with you because you and I both know it's just going to be harder when we leave here."

"Kurt I love you for caring but what I feel for Sam."

"Is only going to bring you both pain when he realizes it can't go past this month." Kurt cut her off.

She wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes. "Kurt no guy, no man has ever made me feel the way Sam has in three days. I can't just walk away from that."

"Sweetie." Tina said sitting on the coffee table, grabbing Mercedes hands. "Maybe Kurt is right. We wanted you to have fun this month not fall in love. There is a reason you don't get attached. A reason you never compete for that record deal. And this year if you do either one of those things nothing good will come of it."

Mercedes laid her head on Kurt's shoulder. "I just want to be normal for once."

"I know sweetie and you can be. But I am not only looking out for you I am looking out for Sam. How do you think he is going to feel when he realizes that what you guys haven isn't forever?"

"Nothing is forever."

Mercedes stood. "I like him a lot and I just can't stop seeing him. I won't and you are just going to have to deal with that."

"Then you really don't care about him do you?"

Kurt said standing. "I hate always being the bad guy the one to bring you back down from that bubble you sometimes get in but I have to be. You cannot be irresponsible and reckless. If you like him you break it off. Because I have a feeling his feelings for you will be stronger by the end of this. And he may think that things will be different for you two that long distance will work but it won't. Tell him the truth or break up with him, either way you guys can't be together.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam glanced down at his phone with disbelief in his heart. He stopped pacing and walked across the hall knocking on the door. Kurt opened the door.

"Hey Sam can I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk to Mercedes."

Kurt walked out shutting the door behind him. "Look Sam, Mercedes likes you but I need you to back off."

"And why would I do that?"

Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "Sam let me tell you what is going to happen. You are going to spend more time with her and then you are going to fall in love with her. And the moment you do fall for her she is going to break your heart. Breaking her's in the process."

Sam scoffed. "I will take my chances. Can you please tell her I am here? I will wait."

Kurt shook his head going into the room. A few seconds later Mercedes opened the door.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I got your text." He lifted his phone and read the text. "Had a great time. But we can't happen." He put the phone down. "I don't understand that."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "Sam I like you, I had fun at dinner and the other night was amazing but…I am only here for the month and I don't want to start something with you that has to end when we leave."

Even saying the words made her heart hurt. But looking into Sam's eyes surprised her. He actually smirked.

"I get it, you think I am just using you for the month but I'm not. I actually like you. And I think there is something special here."

He reached for her hand but she shook her head. "Sam I need to get back. I hope you have fun the rest of your time here."

She shut the door as Puck walked down the hall. "Hey Sam. What are you doing out here?"

Sam turned towards Puck shaking his head. "nothing I was just going to ask Kurt something for Blaine."

"Yeah he is a cool guy. I tried talking to Mercedes but she like totally shut me out."

"She seems to be doing that to everyone." Sam said unlocking the door.

They walked into the room and Puck placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Don't worry though. I will break her before the month is over."

Puck walked over to the couch and turned on the TV as Sam gripped his phone walking into his room, utterly confused.

* * *

Mercedes sat at the round table as the group went over the new list of songs they would be tackling. Kurt looked over to her and nudged her as she wiped her forehead.

"Cedes are you ok?"

"I am fine!" she hissed. "You don't have to watch me 24/7."

"Mercedes Jones." Kurt replied angrily. "You woke up puking, you haven't been eating even though you need too and now you look like crap. So yes if you aren't going to take care of yourself I will do it for you."

"Kurt, I am just having a bad day. Ok. I will be fine."

Kurt shook his head. "Maybe you should get checked just to be on the safe side."

Mercedes sighed heavily. "If I go to the doctor on call here and they tell you I am fine will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." Kurt sad a little too loudly. "I will leave you alone. Just go get checked."

Mercedes sighed standing. She began to feel lightheaded. She sat back in her seat as Kurt stood. "Are you ok?"

Mercedes shook her head no as a wave a nausea came over her. "No I don't think so. I need to go, can you help me?"

Kurt helped her up as Shelby walked over to them. "Mercedes are you ok? What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "I have to get her to the doctor she doesn't feel well."

Santana stood moving over to help Kurt. "Let me help you."

Mercedes nodded. As Kurt and Santana lead her out of the hall. Mercedes doubled over and fell to the ground. As Puck and Sam stepped off the elevator. Seeing Mercedes lying on the ground, they both ran to her side. Mercedes sat up but covered her mouth another wave hit. "Oh I need a trash can."

Kurt tried to find a bag but it was too late and Mercedes threw up on the floor and Puck jumped back so she didn't get his shoes.

"Oh God. Mercedes." Kurt screamed as she threw up again. "Somebody please come and get some help!"

* * *

Mercedes awoke in her bed with a warm washcloth over her head. She tried to sit up but dizziness hit her. Someone handed her a glass of water. She turned expecting to see Kurt but saw Sam. She took the glass and drank it.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"After you got back from the hospital you were out of it, and Kurt tried to keep me away but I needed to make sure you were ok."

Mercedes handed the glass back to him. "Did he tell you what was wrong?"

"No. I couldn't get that out of him. But good news, Puck got turned off seeing you puke your guts out. He naturally assumed you were pregnant and that is why you passes out. But once Kurt assured him you weren't he started liking you again."

Mercedes rolled her eyes looking away from him. Sam moved closer to her.

"So are you up for talking?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. Sam took her hand. "What happened yesterday?"

Mercedes exhaled loudly. "Sam going out with you. Being around you, I realized that I really like you. I mean you are sweet and kind, and handsome. But I cannot have that."

"Why not?"

"Because Sam. For me to fall for you. For me to have you fall for me. That is not possible."

Sam stood from his chair. "Can you stop talking in riddles and just tell me?"

Mercedes wiped the falling tears from her eyes. "Sam, I am sick."

"I can see that."

"No. I am really sick. I have Adult Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia."

Sam turned towards her. "What?"

"It's a type of Cancer."

"Wait?" he said again but this time falling into the chair. "I just. No that can't be."

"Sam."

"No. I don't understand. You are here and functioning. You are in school and you don't look sick."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "When I was 7 I found out I had Leukemia. It was really hard going through the treatments. But I went into remission and everything was fine. I was back in school and living my life. I had to be careful you know not be around sick kids because my immune system would have been compromised. Then two years ago, the cancer came back."

"What do you mean it came back?"

"Just what I meant. It came back. I was feeling sick and when I went in my Doctor said it came back. I had been doing my chemo but they wanted to try this thing called Target therapy but it needs to be more progressive for them to do it. Which basically means that I will have to get sicker."

"So the target therapy will work?"

The hopeful look in her eyes saddened her. "It could work. But if it doesn't. I won't have that much time. I had to stop chemo to do this. That is why I can't be with you. I can't do this treatment and be with someone. If it doesn't work I could have months."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what this is. All I know is that I really like you. I just want to spend some time with you. You can here to live and enjoy life just in case the worst happens. Why can't I be a part of that?"

"Because! I already have a list of people I care about that I am leaving behind. I can't add you to that list. I need to talk to Kurt."

Sam sighed kicking off him shoes. "Move over."

"What are you doing?"

"You don't feel good and the doctor said the medicine he gave you would make you tired and you need your rest. So I am going to lay here with you until you fall asleep. And before you try and stop me. You told me your story so let me tell you mind. I don't fall easily. It takes someone strong and amazing to make me fall. But from the moment I met you all I wanted to do was get to know you better. You are beautiful and sweet and I love being around you. I understand that you are going through a lot with your illness. But I would think you would want to pull people closer not push them away."

"Sam."

He sat on the bed. "Do you like me?"

She smiled slightly. "A lot."

"Then move your cute butt over and let me hold you."

Mercedes did as he asked and let him wrap his arms around her. She laid in his arms and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

She sighed. "My parents, Kurt, Tina, you. Can you get my phone? I need some music."

"You really do love it don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well your phone is with Kurt he was talking to your parents last I heard." She sighed and he held her closer.

"If you want I can sing for you."

Mercedes looked up to him. "You sing?"

"I dabble in music. But if you want."

Kurt opened Mercedes door to hand her, her phone back and heard Sam softly singing "Without You" by Usher. Kurt slowly backed out the room and Tina and Blaine looked up to him.

Tina frowned. "What's wrong?"

Kurt scrunched up his face. "He is laying in the bed with her holding her and singing."

Blaine and Mike stood up. "WHAT!" they said in unison. Tina joined them at the door as the listened to Sam sing and watched him caress Mercedes head. Mike looked at Blaine.

"We need to get him out of there."

Blaine shrugged. "It's too late. He is a goner."

Kurt folded his arms. "Goner?"

Blaine exhaled. "Sam doesn't sing for anyone except his little sister."

Tina sighed, "Do you think she told him?"

Mike sighed, "I think she told him and he didn't take no for an answer. As much as I agree them being together with her being so sick is not a good thing, there is nothing we can do. He has fallen for her. He has fallen hard."


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes awoke still in Sam's arms. He refused to leave her side and she loved him for it. She tried to move without waking him and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her pale reflection in the mirror. She splashed water on her face and finished up in the bathroom. As she walked out, she heard the TV and went to see who was up. She walked out to see Kurt watching TV with Blaine sleep across his lap. Mercedes smiled.

"Well don't you look Cozy?"

Kurt smiled at her. "How do you feel sweetie?"

Mercedes sat in the chair and sighed. "Better. Did the doctor say what happened?"

"He said it was a reaction to your medicine. You need to eat but the medicine kills your appetite sometimes. He say you should be fine. So you told Sam?"

"I did. And he is still here. Kurt I know I should walk away from him. If I stay and we continue to date things could get complicated. But I really like him."

"Yeah and he really likes you. I heard him singing to you. I don't like that he is so attached to you, but I guess if he is willing to accept the fact that because of your Cancer, you won't be able to love him more than you love me."

Mercedes shook her head. "Stop. Kurt I have spent the last three years coming to terms with the fact that I was never going to get married or do any of that stuff normal girls get to do. But with Sam, my heart is breaking because I want to do that stuff with him."

"I knew this would happen. You know your dad thinks you should come home."

"Well I guess its good I don't care what he thinks. This is my life and I deserve to live it how I see fit."

"But what about Sam? From what Mike and Blaine have told me, Sam seems to be falling hard for you. If you keep this up and he falls in love with you…"

"Kurt can't you just let me enjoy whatever time I have left?"

"Not if it brings someone down! You don't know Sam. How can you be ok with hurting him?"

Mercedes stood up and walked towards her room. "I am not having this conversation while you are stroking some guy's head you just met! I really like Sam and I am glad he didn't walk away, I want to be happy and I think Sam can do that."

"After a week?"

Mercedes glanced over to her bed, where Sam was sleeping peacefully. "Yes, after a week."

Mercedes walked into her room and shut the door. Sam awoke and smiled over to her. "Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?"

Mercedes smiled walking over to him. "Better."

Sam held out his arms for Mercedes to lay with him. "Good."

She laid in his arms and he held her tight. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"  
"How long are they giving you?"

Mercedes sighed in his arms. "My life line isn't determined by doctors. I was supposed to have been dead by 16. But they were wrong. I am here for however long God has me here. I have faith that everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah I believe that. Mercedes?"

She turned towards him. "Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Ok."

"I really want to kiss you again, but I know if I kiss you I am going to want more."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "I know what you mean. I keep thinking about that night. But we can't, Kurt and Blaine are out there watching TV. They could hear us."

Sam flips her on her back and smiles hovering over her. "Not if we are quiet."

Sam kisses her passionately and all of her thoughts and will power went out the door. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She felt him grow above her and she thrust upward in anticipation. Mercedes spread her legs wider so he could nestle between them. He moved to her neck and she hissed as he ground into her. "Sam" left her lips as he began to unbutton her shirt. His hand began to kneed her breast, as he went back up to her lips.

Mercedes twisted her tongue around his, as she began to unravel. He moved his hand down her to her center and she moaned as he stuck a finger inside of her.

Sam smiled seeing the joy on her face. "Can I have you? Can I be with you Mercedes?"

Mercedes moved her hips upwards as she sighed into him. "Sam you have me right now."

Sam removed his hand and stop looking at her. "I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to date you and be with you."

Mercedes tried to comprehend what just happened. "Sam you know this conference ends in a few weeks, and I am off to San Diego and you are going back to Nashville. Why can't we just enjoy each other now and leave it at that?"

Sam sat up sex growing further from his mind. "We can figure something out. I want to be with you. I want to have a future with you."

Mercedes sat up. "I don't want to waste my time having a relationship with a guy I won't see every day."

"So you just gonna say no. Not even think about it?"

"What's to think about? You and I are heading in two different directions."

"And what if I moved to California."

Mercedes stood off the bed. "Stop!"

"I am serious."

"No you aren't. You like me, I get that because I like you. But this relationship is not going to make it past this month. If you want to be with me here, then I am all for it. But once we leave here, I will go my way and you will go yours."

"And what if I don't want too?"

Mercedes sat next to Sam on the bed. "Sam I really like you. If I had to dream up the perfect guy, it would be you. But I am heading home in a few weeks. When I get there, I am going to be going through another round of chemo, then another treatment to try and get rid of this cancer for the second time. I am scared and I do not want to get closer to you and have you be crushed if anything happened to me."

"It's not up to you. You have faith that everything is going to be fine so why can't I have faith that I really want to be with you?"  
Mercedes bit her lip looking at the ground. Sam lifts her face to meet his and pulled her into a searing kiss. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. She allowed him to pull off her already open shirt and she pulled his off. They laid against the bed as Sam removed her shorts in one quick swoop. Sam stood only long enough to kick his pants and took her lips back onto his. He moved from her lips to her neck.

"Mercedes let me love you. Let me make love to you."

Mercedes hesitated for only a moment. "Ok." She hissed as he kissed her neck down to her breast. He unhooked her front clasp and took her left breast into his mouth. Mercedes let out a "oh" as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Feeling his hand slip into her core. Another "ahh" escaped her lips. He moved his lips down to her center, as she hissed loudly as he placed small kisses along her thighs.

"Sssaammm." She let out as he tasted her. She began to buck and he held her hips down. Mercedes felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. Heat began to rise in her stomach and she felt an orgasm on the cusp of spilling out of her. As Sam feasted on Mercedes, she flew higher and higher, until she could no longer contain her herself.

Not giving her anytime to rest, he reached into his pants and grabbed the gold wrapper from his pants. He placed it onto himself and positioned himself between her legs. She squirmed waiting as he caressed her with the tip before pushing himself into her. Mercedes sighed as they became one again. Mercedes gripped his neck as he began to quicken his pace.

"Oh God." Mercedes screamed. She knew she was loud but there was no way she could be quiet while Sam was giving her so much great pleasure. "Oh Sam. Please faster."

Sam smiled widely. "Do you trust me?"

The haze of pleasure that she was under kind of lifted as she looked at him. "Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Why?"

Sam lifted her to him and brought her to the edge of the bed. "Just wrap your legs around me and hold on."

Mercedes did as he asked. As she bounced on his lap Sam moaned as she began to hit the scales. He wanted to tell her to be quiet but he couldn't, hearing her hit those high notes made him want to fill her up more and work her over faster.

* * *

Kurt tried to put the pillow over his head but he couldn't. Blaine looked over to him. "We can always go to my room."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can we please because if she screams his name one more damn time. It's been an hour you would think, they would stop by now."

Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the room and walked across the hall. As Blaine opened the door, Tina and Mike walked across the hall. Kurt smirked. "They woke you up too."

Tina smiled walking towards the couch. "I didn't know she was a screamer."

Kurt squirmed in his seat. "Please can we not talk about it?"

Puck walked out of his room. "Can you guys keep it please some of us are trying to sleep."

Mike folded his arms. "Sorry dude. It was just too loud across the hall."

Tina smiled. "Yeah, I am happy that Cedes is finally getting some but who knew Sam had that magic stick. I swear if we would have stayed she would probably would be speaking in tongues."

Mike laughed as Blaine looked over Puck. "Wait what?"

Kurt sighed. "Sam and Mercedes are over there having sex."

Puck shook his head. "No he isn't. He wouldn't sleep with her because he knows I like her."

Tina shrugged. "Where have you been they have been semi dating since we got here?"

Puck looked at Blaine who glanced at his watch. "Look at the time. I need to get some sleep. Come on Kurt."

Puck stopped him. "B! You knew about this? Have you all been lying to me?"

Blaine exhaled. "I'm sorry Puck. She just doesn't like you like that, and I think Sam is falling in love with her."

Puck's nostrils flared as he turned angrily and walked back into his room. Blaine and Mike stared at each other as Tina glanced at Puck's closed door.

"That isn't good is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sighed laying next to Mercedes. She was everything he had ever wanted. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Ok Baby I have to go. But I will see you after practice?"

Mercedes nodded pulling Sam to her once more. "Yes you will."

Sam sat up and turned to her. "Are you sure you should be going to practice? You should be resting."

"I am fine Sam. I love that you are concerned but I am gonna be ok. Go get ready and I will see you later."

Sam nodded standing. 'I love you' he said to himself as he walked out of her room and over to his. He walked in and smiled walking to his room. Someone cleared their throat and Sam turned towards Puck.

"Puck hey man."

"Just getting in?"

"Yeah."

Puck moved closer to him. "Where were you?"

Sam sighed. It was past time he told Puck what was going on. "I was with Mercedes."

Puck laughed. "Yeah I heard you and she got really close last night. How could you man? How could you, you know how I feel about her."

"Puck I am sorry man. I like her a lot and you and she was never gonna happen. She didn't like you like that."

Puck balled up his fist and hit the wall. "You are supposed to be my boy. And this is what you do?"

"Puck we are more than friends. You know that you are my brother. I never planned this. I am sorry."

"Man I don't want or need your sorry."

Blaine and Mike walked out of their room as Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Then what do you need?"

"Break up with her."

Sam laughed opening his door. "Yeah I am not gonna do that. "

Puck followed him. "What this bitch mean more to you then your own so called family."

Sam rushed to Puck slamming him against the wall. "Don't ever talk about her like that again. Do you hear me?"

Puck pushed Sam off of him and slammed his fist into his face. Sam wobbled backwards but came back with fist flying and punched Puck in the stomach and then the face. Mike pulled Puck back as Blaine held Sam back.

Puck lunged at him. "We are not friends we are nothing. You gonna choose her fine! You can have her. I'm done!"

Puck pushed Mike off of him and grabbed his gear walking out the room and slamming the door behind him. Sam punched the wall.

"He went after every girl I ever liked, he is the one who put our friendship on the line over and over again. And he gets mad at me for going after a girl that didn't even want him. Well screw him! I don't need him."

Blaine shook his head. "He is just angry. He will calm down."

Sam grabbed his toiletry bag and exhaled harshly. "I don't care."

Sam walked into his bathroom and Blaine and Mike looked at each other both wondering how they could mend a 15 year friendship.

* * *

Mercedes sighed happily as she got off of the elevator. She bumped into someone and looked up. "Puck I am sorry I didn't see you."

"Of course you didn't see me it's not like I'm Sam." He said quietly. She sighed angrily hearing his comment.

"Excuse you? What is your problem?"

"You and Sam, how could you go after my best friend?"

"Puck you act like we dated. I don't know if you realized this but me telling you I was not interested wasn't code for be my boyfriend."

"Yeah, and if Sam wasn't here..."

"I still would not be interested." She said cutting him off. "Puck come on you are cute but you are not my type. And if you are mad at Sam for being with me that makes no sense. You and I were never anything and even if you liked me, I don't like you in that way."

"It doesn't matter. You want Sam you can have him! And I hope you are happy that you destroyed a 15 year friendship."

Puck scoffed at her and tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Let me tell you something you insecure little child. If you think that just because you saw me first or admitted you had a crush on me first that means you have some claim over me well you my friend have lost your damn mind. I am not coming between your friendships you are! You are letting your own selfish emotional, PETTY issues ruin your friendship. So don't bring that drama my way. Grow up and be a man. Realized that calling dibs on a woman doesn't mean there is a spell over her and she suddenly likes you. I have my own mind and I like who I like. I like Sam. So deal with it!"

She stormed off leaving Puck to think about what she just said. Mercedes walked into the conference room and smiled. It was empty and she knew she was early but she really didn't care. She walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. She turned to the empty seats and closed her eyes. As she was contemplating what she was going to sing, she didn't see Santana, Quinn, Tina, Kurt, Marley and Unique walk in. They smiled silently walking to the back of the stage not wanting to interrupt her. Mercedes sighed pulling the Mic to her face.

"Ain't no way for me to love you, If you won't let me, It ain't no way for me to give you all you need, If you won't let me give all of me.

I know that a woman's duty, Is to help and love a man, and that's the way it was planned. Oh but how can I, how can I, how can I, Give you all the things I can, If you're tying both of my hands? Oh, it ain't no way."  
(Ain't no "way) Mercedes turned towards the girls and Kurt, smiling as they sung back up.  
"It ain't no way (Ain't no way) It just ain't no way, baby (Ain't no way) ain't no way, baby (Ain't no way) It ain't no way for me to love you, If you won't let me."

She continued to sing as the other people started coming into the conference room.

"Stop trying to be someone you're not, hard, cold and cruel is a man  
who paid too much for what he got, and if you need me like you say, say you do. Oh then please, please. Please don't you know that I need you? Oh, it ain't no way. (Ain't no way) I tell you that it ain't no way, (Ain't no way). It ain't no way, (Ain't no way ), it ain't no way, baby, no, (Ain't no way) It just ain't no way (Ain't no way) It sure ain't no way (Ain't no way) It ain't no way for me to love you. If you won't let me."

The room Erupted and Shelby walked over to her. "Mercedes, that was soulful and beautiful, and just raw. You sounded amazing. And we are glad you are back."

Mercedes smiled widely. "Thank you. I missed it here. I just felt like singing and I thank my group for backing me up."

Shelby turned towards the crowd. "This is what talent looks like. And to be honest I would have thought you guys rehearsed that at least twice but you all always have no problem catching on. Ok guys we are going to get into our groups and go over our vocal exercises. Today we are going to work on Mash Ups. A Mash Up is taking two songs and putting them together. So let's get together and get started."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone and thank you for enjoying this fan fic. I know I am a little slow with the updates but doing Fan Fics and RP's and working on not one but two novels that need to be published within the next six months is taking a lot out of me but I am here and I even started a new one for when Blast from the past is finished. I know some of you requested stories and I will get to them as soon as I can. I love writing and your reviews give me hope and joy so remember to leave them. I want to give a shout out to those who continue to follow me and review all of my stuff. I Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You say my stories and RP's give you life well you all give me life. So thank you and I love you all. And please remember if you are going through something there are people who care. I care and my inbox on here and on tumblr is always open.**

* * *

Mercedes sighed into her notebook. She was having trouble finding the words to go along with her melody. As she taped her finger across the table her cellphone rang. She smiled picking it up.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey Mercy how are you feeling?"

She frowned hearing the concern in his voice. "I am fine. I feel good."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should come home. You have already been rushed to the hospital and your immunity is shot."

"Daddy I said I am fine! I thought we agreed I would do this so I can live my life to the fullest."

"Mercedes Elizabeth Jones I am worried about you and your mother too. You are our baby girl and when we get a call from Kurt telling us you went to the hospital it raised a concern."

"And I am telling you I am fine. I was just sick from the change in meds. I need to eat but the meds made me sick to my stomach. I am fine. So please stop worrying."

"Should I worry about the guy you met?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I guess Kurt told you about him too huh?"

"No, actually Kurt was a blubbering mess when they took you into the emergency room and Tina was no better. Stan or Sam whatever his name was, got on the phone and explained to me what happened."

"He is just a friend daddy."

"Just a friend? A friend who if you continue down the path you are going can get hurt. You know that there is no guarantee this new treatment is going to help."

"Don't you think I know that? So why is it so wrong for me to want to live one last time, if this is my last time?"

"Because baby girl. If that boy falls for you, his heart will be broken when he realizes that he cannot fully have you. If you like him at all you will spare him that."

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to be with him so much and I can't bear to be without him?"

"Well then I will ask you what is more important. You being happy with this boy for little while and break his heart for the rest of his life? Or are you willing to hurt him for a little while and give him the life he was meant to have without you?"

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew her dad was right but it was too late. In the last two weeks of know Sam she had already begun to fall in love with him.

"Why can't I just have him now…and have him after my treatments?"

"Because Mercy. We both know the treatment is highly experimental and it might not work. It could give you years or days."

"But what if I am falling in love with him daddy?" she said in a whisper, more for herself than him.

"Then I guess you need to ask yourself do you love him enough to let him go."

Mercedes sighed heavily. "Ok daddy."

"Baby girl I am sorry it has to be this way. I am sorry your heart is breaking. But we went through this, and I know it sucks that you won't be about to have a husband or kids but you said you wanted to enjoy what time you had left. You need to untie yourself to that poor boy. You can't be with him… you can't be with anyone."

Mercedes sat silently crying as she understood that she needed to spare Sam. Kurt walked into the room and Mercedes wiped her eyes. "Daddy, I have to go we have practice in a little bit."

"Ok Mercy. I am sorry baby girl."

"I know, I am too. I love you daddy."

"Love you too."

Mercedes disconnected the call and Kurt walked over to her pulling her up in his arms. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Kurt I love him… but I have to let him go."

Mercedes cried harder and Kurt sighed heavily hating seeing her like that. "Mercy I know that I was against you and Sam. Not because you liked him but because it looked like he was falling in love with you and I thought you were doing the same. I didn't want you to have to lose him like this."

"But I have too don't I? I have to let him go because there is a good chance that I am going to die. And he deserves to be with someone who isn't."

Kurt nodded. "We will all cut them off. Tina and I will stop seeing Mike and Blaine and we will do this together."

Mercedes shook her head. "No I can't ask you guys to do that."

Tina walked in the room frowning seeing Mercedes so upset. "Guys what's wrong?"

"Mercedes has to let Sam go. She doesn't want to hurt him. SO I told her we are all in this together. She lets go of Sam then we let go of Blaine and Mike I know it's asking a lot but she needs us."

Tina shook her head. "No it's not. Mercedes even being sick you have done so much for us. So if this is what we have to do for you, then we will. I like Mike almost as much as you like Sam and if you can do it then I will too. And don't you dare say no. You mean more to me then some guy. We are the three musketeers. One for all and all for one."

Mercedes and Kurt slightly smiled as they spoke in unison. "Or some crap like that!" She sighed heavily knowing it was for the best. The tears began to flow as her phone rang. She slowly wiped her eyes knowing it was Sam by his ringtone. She closed her eyes hitting ignore. She had to cut him off. No matter what she felt he deserved to be with someone who could give him a future.

* * *

Sam sighed angrily. It had been a week since he saw Mercedes. She was ignoring him at every turn. He knew she was because she changed her room and wouldn't answer his calls. He would try to see her but she was always out of the conference room by the time his two a days were done. He fought the urge to throw his phone against the wall. What was he supposed to do? He had her, now he didn't want to lose her. She may be sick but he needed her in his life and she was shutting him out.

Blaine walked into the room with Puck and sighed seeing Sam sitting in the dark.

"Sam you missed practice today."

"A week. I haven't talked to her or seen her in a week. I don't know why she is doing this to me. I don't know why she is avoiding me."

Blaine sat down next to him. "They are all avoiding us. Not just Mercedes. Mike and I haven't heard from Tina or Kurt either. But you don't see us missing practice or acting like this. You gotta pull yourself together."

"Blaine she is dying Blaine. That has to be the reason she is ignoring me… she doesn't want me to see her sick. But I don't care I just want to be with her."

Sam shook his head as his eyes began to sting. Blaine looked up to Puck and motioned for him to help Sam. At first Puck shook his head no but seeing how broken Sam was it killed him. He walked over to Sam and sat on the other side of him.

"What do you mean she is dying?"

"She has cancer and when she leaves here she is gonna start some treatment that could either save her life or kill her. Puck I love her and she won't even talk to me. I can't eat or sleep I need to find her. I need to make her see I am not going anywhere."

Puck shook his head, "I'm sorry man. But if she is dying maybe she is trying to spare you."

"Spare me how. This is killing me."

"Think about how you would feel if you fell deeper and you had to watch her die?"

Sam stood up. "I don't care. I would rather spend her last days with her then not get to be with her at all!"

Sam stood up and walked out the room and Blaine looked at Puck. "I know you guys haven't really talked much but that is our best friend. We have to fix this Puck. We have too.

* * *

Mercedes hummed as she went to the door. Unsure of who was knocking she was surprised at who was at her door. "What are you doing here? How did you even figure out what room I was in?"

Puck stepped into the room. "I begged Quinn and Santana to tell me. You know Quinn is a pretty cool girl."

"I don't know why they told you that. I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you. Why are you avoiding Sam?"

Mercedes shook her head walking into the living room of the hotel. "I am not talking to you about this so please leave."

"You told me off giving me some grand speech about me being childish and now you are hurting him? I just want to know why."

"Puck look there are things you just understand."

"Then make me understand because I have never seen Sam as heartbroken as he is right now. He has fallen in love with you and you played him."

"It's not that simple!" Mercedes turned towards him with tears in her eyes. "Puck I love him. But I am dying. How can I even act like I care about him and let him be near me? I can't put him through that."

Puck shook his head. "You don't care about him you are just pathetic. You lead him on just to shoot him down because you can't handle the pressure. I am glad his is rid of you because you are just a selfish little-"

Before he could finish what he was saying Mercedes slapped him. "Get out! You have no idea how hard this is for me." Tears began to rapidly fall from her eyes. "I have to look at my parents and my brother. At Kurt and Tina and I have to watch them say good bye to me. It took Kurt four years to come to terms with the fact that I may very well be dead this time next year. Tina is still not there yet. So no I don't want to add the one man I could see a future with. The one man who makes me forget that I am sick. Puck you say I am selfish and I don't care about him?" she wiped her eyes and stood firm. She felt a wave a nausea come over her and she closed her eyes willing it to go away. She began to speak slowly. "He is the best person I know. I was trying to save him. Its better he is said now. Then get even closer to me and lose me. He is my other half and I know that. I know that Puck. But I also know that it is killing everyone around me to see me go through this. How can you be ok with him watching me die?"

"Because he loves you." Puck said softly. "He is in love with you and I know it's only been three weeks but Sam doesn't play with love. He knows you are the one for him and he doesn't care if he gets three minutes with you or the rest of your lives. He just wants to be with you."

Mercedes bit her lip as he walked to the door. "Mercedes, Sam is my best friend, and I know you think you are saving him. But you aren't whether he is with you or not, he is gonna love you and mourn you when you go if you go, wouldn't it be better to have him get to spend whatever time you have left with you if that is what he wants. By trying to spare his feelings you are just making it harder for him."

Puck went to the door and Mercedes wiped her eyes. "Are you gonna tell him where I am?"

Puck shook his head. "No. You deserve to end this on your terms. I just thought he deserved to have someone fight for him. Take care Mercedes."

Mercedes nodded crying even harder as Puck closed the door behind him. She wasn't sure what she should do. She closed her eyes praying for the answer. Praying to figure out if she could really spend the rest of whatever life she had without being with him.


End file.
